Many electronic components are now being designed after the existing apparatus to treat the component was designed. In some instances, the treatment apparatus does not have the clearance necessary to permit the component to be treated without unwanted physical contact between the component and the treatment apparatus. That is, the component's dimensions exceed that of the treatment apparatus. One treatment apparatus typically used for computing device components is a reflow oven in which a solder paste is used to temporarily attach one or several electronic components to their contact pads. Afterwards, the entire assembly is subjected to controlled heat, which melts the solder paste to permanently attach the electronic components. However, many reflow ovens only have a limited clearance height, e.g., 30 mm. Thus, use of such reflow ovens can be challenging when the electronic components, alone or aggregately, exceed the oven's clearance height.